Daddy Hecox
by SmoshGirlKalissa
Summary: Ian and Melanie are going to be parents, will they be able to handle it all, you'll see
1. A picture

Ian stood there, he was happy, beyond happy, him, Ian Hecox was going to be a dad. Melanie had told him by tacking a picture of herself holding a positive pregnancy test and gave it to him. "wow, I... I love you so much babe" said Ian. Melanie laughed and said "I love you too". Instantly afterwards Ian picked her up and spun her around.

Ian knew he was going to be a great dad, he would be that dad you always see on T.V. that spoiled his children, but without making them spoiled rotten, they would play awesome games and the kid could be in some smosh video and even become internet famous like himself.

Later that night Melanie sat on Ian's lap and said "It's going to be a girl, I know it" Ian smiled at her and said "no way it'll be a boy, an awesome boy" Melanie laughed and rolled her eyes kissed Ian then yawned. " I'm gonna go get some sleep" she said as Ian picked her up Bridal Style and brought her to bed.

The next morning Ian and Melanie had a gathering with Anthony, Kalel, Lasercorn, Jovenshire, Sohinki, Mari, other Youtubers, and more friends and family, too announce the pregnancy. 90% of the crowd said it would be a girl and the other 10% said it would be a boy, "is the baby gonna like me" said Anthony and Kalel's daughter Paige, "of course it will" said Melanie."Can we name it Imelaneloreninkiri(a mix of all the names)" said Lasecorns son Noah "I'll think about it" said Ians said ian as he laughed. The next day Melanie stayed in bed all day while Ian went to film a lunchtime with Smosh.

"So guys before we end this awesome and super gross lunchtime I have a very important announcement to make" said Ian happily "My wife Mel and I are expecting our very first... Cactus! Yay!, but for real guys Mel and I are going to have a baby!" Ian got scared as Anthony screamed "WOOOOOOOHOOOOOOO!" "Okay guys bye and we'll see you next Thursday" said Ian before shutting of the camera. "Congrats dude," said Anthony, "thanks bro" replied Ian before saying bye, that night when Ian went to go to bed he found Melanie rubbing and talking too her stomach, he laid down beside her and kissed her goodnight.


	2. Genders and names

**So in this on instead of it being the next day, Melanie will be six months pregnant! I need some suggestion for chapters!**

Melanie and Ian waited for the doctor, today was the day they found out if it was a boy or a girl. Melanie smiled at Ian who had a huge smile on his face. "Babe, I love you" said Melanie to Ian, Ian smiled and kissed her. "God, the doctor cannot be any slower, we've been sitting here for like 20..." said Ian, but he was interrupted by the doctor coming in. "So it's kind of hard to tell in the pictures we got but it seems like the baby is a girls, and hopefully the baby will move a little for next time you guys come, here are the pictures and have a great day, oh yeah, you're next appointment is next week, same day same time, Bye!" said the doctor "bye!" said Ian and Melanie as they left.

When Ian And Melanie got home it was time to pick a name, Melanie really liked the name Tasha, but Joven's daughter's name is Natasha, " I like Hannah" said Melanie "nope" said Ian rapidly, "but why not babe?" said Melanie "well, she could get made fun of" whispered Ian , "how?" asked Melanie sadly, she really licked the name Hannah, "they could call her Hannah Banana" replied Ian, "ok then, how about Amber, Jennifer, Alia, Rue, or Ruby?" said Melanie happily because there was one name in there that she really licked. "Jennifer, like Jennifer Lawrence?" asked Ian, he really licked Jennifer. "Of course" said Melanie, knowing that they both love Jennifer. "Jennifer, Jennifer Hecox, so babe is that it?" said Ian proudly "yep!" replied Melanie.

In the middle of that night, Melanie began screaming "Mel, Mel!" said Ian worried about his wife. Melanie looked down at her stomach and said to Ian "Yeah babe, it was just a nightmare", Melanie held on to Ian as tight as she could, she was terrified. Ian looked at his wife and hugged her back, he never licked seeing her like this ever.

The next morning, Ian woke up by himself, where was Melanie?, did he sleep in and left Melanie by herself this morning? Ian looked up at the clock and it was 8am, Melanie had woken up early. Ian went to the kitchen and found a stack of pancakes half eaten and he found Melanie in the living room playing Mario Cart, "good morning babe, why were you so early? asked Ian. Melanie shrugged her shoulders "I don't know, I guess Jennifer wanted to eat a whole lot so she forced me to wake up" she said "Babe come here fast, you'll be able to feel her kicks" Ian ran toward Melanie and felt his baby's kicks. "wow!" said Ian, he was glad everything was ok.

**So next story, will be held at the next doctor's appointment, but don't worry, Jennifer will be born soon!**


	3. The day we met

**Hey guy, this one starts at the doctor's appointment so Ian and Melanie know for sure if it's a boy or a girl, Enjoy! And also, I'm not sure how they met so I made up a cute story...**

It was moment before they found out if the baby was a boy or a girl, "So it is official, it is a... Girl!" said the doctor happily " your next appointment will be next month, same day same time, like always", "thank you doctor, so much" said Ian "have a great day, bye!" said Melanie.

On the ride home Ian and Melanie spoke about memories from high school, and just memories themselves. "babe, I remember that time when we had just met, I knew you were the one, I knew it" said Ian too Melanie " You were in a pink top that said _**I heart puppies **_and sparkly white shorts, you were walking around with... um... oh yeah, Cristal Galleria, Amber Forez and Jayden Taria. You had a messy braided bun or whatever their called. You were about to fall when I caught you, and it was like time just froze, we just sat there with you in my arms", "yep and you were there in your red shorts, topless and black sunglasses you looked really cute and I admit it, I had a pretty big crush on you" said Melanie to Ian as they arrived home.

That night, Ian and Melanie had a great supper, and went to bed at the same time. "Goodnight babe, I love you." whispered Ian too Melanie as she slowly fell asleep. Ian kissed her forehead and fell asleep himself.


	4. She's Here!

**Yay, someone has arrived in this chapter, and David is lasercorns real name... Enjoy**

Ian woke up, today, it was officially one week after the due date. He got worried, what if something was wrong, what if the baby was like, stuck, or even not coming out, ever. Ian placed his hand gently on Melanie's bulging stomach and felt some kicks, he was immediately relieved. Those kicks were hard enough to wake Melanie up. "Good morning babe" mumbled Melanie to Ian "happy anniversary". Ian's eyes widened, he had completely forgot. He immediately kissed Melanie and told her to stay in bed.

"Here you go mademoiselle" said Ian to Melanie making her laugh "Today I have prepared and gorgeous French toast for a gorgeous lady, some eggs, strawberries, blueberries, grapes, milk, and dark chocolate". "aww, you didn't have to do this" said Melanie "Yes I did, I also brought some movies like _**Gangster squad, Charlotte's web, E.T., cable guy, friends with kids, casa Blanca, Dirty dancing, the three stooges and more, **_enough to last us the whole..." said Ian but was interrupted by Melanie screaming, a contraction had hit "Babe, its time!" said Melanie to Ian. Ian brought her to the car and drove to the hospital. Two hours later, Jennifer David Hecox was born, six pounds, two ounces.

"She's gorgeous" Whispered Melanie to Ian, "of course" said Ian proudly. "do you wanna hold her?" said Melanie too Ian. Ian was worried, what if he did it wrong, what if he dropped her, what if she didn't like him. " It'll be alright" said Melanie, "ok" replied Ian. Melanie passed Jennifer to him and instructed him on how to hold her. Ian started humming twinkle twinkle little star and rocked her back and forth. "Wow, I've got one cute goddaughter said Sohinki" as he stood in the doorway with Mari, Joven, and Lasercorn. "Who's name did she get as a middle name?" asked Lasercorn, "yours" said Ian, "aww, little Hecox" said Anthony. Kalel looked down at her goddaughter and began to cry of joy. Mari walked out and brought in a cart with 6 teddies, a box with a crib, some baby accessories and more toys, "holy crabs, thankyou, so much Mari" said Ian trying not to swear at the fact that Mari spent two of her paychecks getting all that stuff.

After everyone got too hold Jennifer, they all left and Melanie and Ian were left with their little baby. They put her in the incubator and went to bed. The next morning Ian got too change his first diaper, it was so gross, why was the poo yellow?

When they returned home they set up the crib and placed all the stuffed animals, they had a great day with lots of visits and when it came to bedtime, Jennifer fell right asleep with no crying or anything, hopefully it would stay that way.


	5. Comments

**Okay Guys, in this one Jennifer is 6 months old and Ian is going to show her for the first time... Enjoy ps, MissLiss166 is my old account, I'M NOT COPYING SOMEONE ELSES STORY**

"Hey guys, I know I haven't made a video in like 8 months because Melanie and I were having a baby" said Ian to the camera "I took 2 months before the birth off and 6 months after the birth off, anyways, today Melanie had a family emergency so me and Jennifer are here by our selves... that means today will be the big reveal of what she looks like"

Ian pointed the camera towards Jennifer who was screaming something, Jennifer had only a little bit of brown hair, Ian's nose and eyes, but Melanie's smile, "there she is, isn't she gorgeous, she loves to slap and fall asleep in her food she also lo..." said Ian proudly but got interrupted by Jennifer screaming Dada and Mama "She also loves to interrupt people, is what I was going to say"

"Ok guys my super hot wife is coming home now so I better go, Bye!" Melanie walked through the door and found Ian Cleaning up some spit up, Ian looked up and laughed, "Gross" he said. " Is it posted yet?" asked Melanie, she wanted to watch the video and read the comments. Ian nodded his head, so Melanie kissed him and went to watch. She scrolled through the comment, there were a few that caught her eye;

_**Samantha 22: "aww, she's so cute! I'm in love! XD XD XD"**_

_**RedNeckRetard: "Gimmie that baby! she is way too cute! Ahhhh!"**_

_**PeterPanAddict: "OMG, That thing is UGLY, LOLOLOL"**_

_**LovlyLady345: "Seriously PetarPanAddict, She is super cute..."**_

_**CallMeCrazy: "Awww, you guys need to produce more of these cuties! NOW!"**_

**Thanks for reading guys!**


	6. Bithday Party

**Hey guys, so in this one, Jennifer is turning 1 (the story, not this chapter, will end when she's 12 ish) and I apologize for spelling mistakes... Enjoy!**

"_Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you happy birthday dear Jennifer, happy birthday to you" _sang everyone as the 1 year old Jennifer sat there confused staring at her cake, it was vanilla with purple icing, and blue flowers, it said something on it but Jennifer couldn't tell.

After they ate the cake it was present time: _a doll house, some barbies, a dress and some more toys from mommy and daddy;_ _a few spelling books and a movie from Kalel, Paige and Anthony; some educational video games from Sohinki and Miranda; some new clothes from Mari, Jovenshire, and their daughter Natasha; a music box and a dress up box from Lasercorn, Valerie and Noah; and lots of other stuff from other people._

Next up it was dance time, they danced to a music track they got from grandma Hecox. It had cool songs on it, even though she had no clue what was going on, Jennifer had fun. Next up they all got in swimsuits and went swimming. Jennifer got her bathing suit from grandma Moat, they all had an awesome time.

**Sorry this chapter was so short... hope you enjoyed it though!**


	7. Busy and lazy days

**Hey guys, I know I haven't posted in a while, sorry, I've been really busy. Anyways, this one takes place when Jennifer is 1 year and 3 months**

"BEEP BEEP BEEP" It was the sound of an alarm clock that woke Ian up. Ian groaned, he didn't want to wake up, but he had to. Today there was a ton of smosh stuff to do, and Melanie went and got her hair done, leaving Ian to bring Jennifer to daycare. Ian got up, drank some coffee, got ready, then got Jennifer ready.

"Okay, here we are baby girl" said Ian to Jennifer. Once he brought her to the proper class room he said bye and went to work on smosh stuff, like editing, filming, and more editing. Once Melanie got home she found Ian and Jennifer napping on the couch. She picked up Jennifer and took her to her crib. "hey babe, you look awesome" said Ian to Melanie as she turned the TV on. they watched a THE WALKING DEAD marathon and then went to bed.

The next day was a relaxation day. The Hecox family watched movies like _**Finding Nemo, Cinderella, Toy story 1 and 2, monsters inc, The smurfs 1. **_Then they all went to the neighbourhood park. __After they got home Jennifer went to bed, Ian and Melanie watched _**Dirty Dancing, **_cuddled then also went to bed.

**Ok, so sorry this one was so short, I'm running out of ideas, please leave suggestions!**


	8. Thanksgiving

**Hey guys, this one takes place on thanksgiving. Enjoy!**

Today was thanksgiving! Ian and Melanie where hosting the thanksgiving dinner. They Invited most of the youtubers, some family and some friends to enjoy a huge meal. "happy thanksgiving Hun'!" said Ian to Melanie as he put Jennifer down in her playpen. "I hope tonight goes well" said Melanie worryingly. "Me too" replied Ian as he hugged. " Good morning baby girl!" said Melanie in a baby voice "Can you say thanksgiving?" "wankswiging" said Jennifer, she was trying so hard to say thanksgiving. "awww! that was so cute!" said Melanie.

When it was time to start cooking, Melanie entertained Jennifer while Ian prepped the food. When Ian was done prepping the food there was a knock on the door. "Anthony! Kalel! Paige!, Hi!" Exclaimed Melanie "I know were early, Do you need us to come back later?" asked Kalel "no, no. Come on in!" said Ian enthusiastically "Paige, could you play with Jennifer in her room while mommy and daddy help Uncle Ian and Aunt Melanie set up for tonight?" asked Anthony. Paige nodded her head and took Jennifer to her room so they could play.

Once everyone arrived at the Hecox house, all the adults spoke to each other and all the kids played. "okay everyone, Gather around, gather around!" Said Ian and Melanie. "We have a very important announcement to make" everyone sat down at the table so they could listen to what Ian And Melanie had to say. "I bet she's pregnant again" whispered Marzia to Felix (Pewdiepie). "Okay so, Ian and I want to someday have more kids, but more kids means a big house, so we decided that we are going to move houses!" Said Melanie enthusiastically.

After everyone stopped cheering for them and saying congratulations they all ate. For dinner they had Turkey, Chicken, Stuffing, Cranberries, Potatoes, and soup. They all really enjoyed dinner and most of them wanted second servings. After everyone was done eating, the adults went back to talking and the kids got ready to go to the public pool with Grandma Hecox. Once all the kids and whoever didn't want to party left, everyone else partied and got drunk (Except for the designated drivers).

After the party everyone left and Ian, Melanie and Jennifer went too bed.


End file.
